


Crush the Crush

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mirror Dimension Sex (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Stephen Strange has a crush.





	Crush the Crush

Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, had a crush. A big, fat, crush. On whom, you may ask? Well let me give you three clues.

1\. He's a complete asshole (takes one to know one lol).

2\. Levi likes his ass.

3\. Has like, 7 PhDs. Competes with Bruce Banner over who has more.

Well, if you guessed Tony Stark, you're correct! Give yourself some points, pass go and collect $200, or whatever you want to do.

Anyway, he liked to try to impress Tony. Usually, he was successful. Like that time when he turned one of the screws sitting around in his lab into a butterfly (🦋 ). Other times, he failed (sort of). Like those times when Levi smacked Tony's ass (Levi wasn't allowed near Tony's rear end anymore).

So, just like any regular person would, Stephen decided it would be a good idea to take Tony into the mirror dimension. The first time he did so, Tony found it fascinating. Stephen had grinned as Tony wandered around New York City in an alternate reality. He reminded him of a small child seeing the city for the first time. But, after a few times (and after admitting their feelings for each other), they began to use it as their place to,well, y'know, fuck.

And of course Tony had to be the one with the exhibition kink. Stephen did not. However, Tony had endured his kinks. So he figured that he could give back. A little.

So, one day, he dragged (portaled. Sorcerers don't have time for Taxis. Or walking, for that matter) Tony down to Times Square. He pinned Tony to the side of the nearest building before creating the mirror dimension. He rocked his hips into Tony's, kissing him hard as the people hustled around them. Tony pawed at Stephen's growing erection.

"I'm going to fuck you. In front of all these people, where anyone could see."

Tony moaned. He grabbed Stephen by the hair and pulled his mouth to his own, shoving his tongue down Stephen's throat.

"Fuck me. Now."

"Yes, Sir."

Stephen muttered a lubercating spell under his breath, making Tony drip. Stephen used another spell to rid Tony and himself of their clothes. He reached down with two fingers and teased his hole. Tony let out a moan as Stephen sank two fingers into him.

"Ooh, Stephen, you're such a good boy!"

Stephen pressed his lips to Tony's as he slid inside Tony. They both moaned with pleasure. Stephen rocked his hips into Tony's, his cock brushing against his prostate with every movement.

"Harder, baby, harder!"

Stephen picked up the pace with his hips, drilling into Tony as the people around them simply walked past. Tony let out a loud moan.

"Cum in me, baby! I need it!"

Stephen howled as he came in Tony's ass. Tony opened his mouth in a silent scream as he came. Stephen waved his hand to clean them up before opening a portal to take them back to the Sanctum. He carried Tony to his bed and laid him down. He slipped in next him and cuddled Tony into him.

"You did so good, baby."

"Thank you, Sir."


End file.
